A Bit of Chocolate
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Ochaco makes chocolates for Izuku for Valentine's Day... but things never go quite as planned.


_Hey all! Have a fluffy drabble! Happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

Ochaco stood along the sidewalk, gazing into window of the shop in front of her. The large Valentine's Day display had her mesmerized. Did girls actually give large ensembles like that to guys? Maybe, choosing to do this at such a last minute wasn't the best idea… Heck, she hadn't even decided if she really _wanted_ to or not.

But… if some other girl gave him chocolates while she didn't, what would happen then? What if Izuku actually did have feelings for her, but wouldn't know about her own adoration for him because she didn't give him chocolates on such a heartfelt day?

Groaning, Ochaco pressed her forehead to the window, fogging up with glass with a sigh. She really stunk at this stuff, didn't she? All she wanted was to give the guy she loved so dearly some chocolates on Valentine's Day, but for some reason it just made her way too nervous. Why was love so difficult to manage!? It was just chocolate!

Suddenly, there was a poke to her side, and Ochaco let out a loud "eep!" Turning to face the culprit, Ochaco found herself face to face with Tsuyu. She let out a sigh of relief before smiling at her friend. "Tsuyu! You scared me! What are you going here?"

"I was coming to buy chocolates for some of the guys in class," Tsuyu gave her a knowing glance with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"O-Oh! I was just—um…" Ochaco eyed the display. "Do girls really give these kinds of things to guys?"

"Only the desperate ones," Tsuyu snorted with a ribbit.

Ochaco's shoulder sunk. "I need some advice about this."

"What is it?"

"Well…" she fiddled with her fingers as a blush lightly kissed her pink cheeks, unable to look her friend in the eyes. "There's this guy that I really like…"

Tsuyu gave a nod. "Yeah, Midoriya."

Squeaking, Ochaco's head popped up. "Is it that obvious!?"

Her friend hummed in consideration. "Maybe, it's just obvious to the girls. Guys are clueless."

Except Aoyama. He had figured it out, so what's to say others hadn't either? Ochaco gave a sigh. Great, how many more people could tell that she was crushing so hard on her green haired classmate? Tsuyu may have been right that guys can't really figure that stuff out as easily, but if one guy had… then what if Izuku _had?_ What if he knew she liked him but just didn't want to hurt her feelings?

No! Nope, nope! That was _not_ something to contemplate at this moment! She had to focus on the task at hand.

"It's just… I've wanted to keep my feelings to myself because we're all focused on becoming great heroes, but at the same time I don't want to lose the opportunity. I'm afraid that if I wait too long," she glanced up at the window again. "Then maybe someone will get to him before I do."

Tsuyu nodded. "I understand. But I don't think Midoriya would want something that flashy. He'd probably be embarrassed."

Thinking of all the times her best friend had blushed and stuttered about the smallest things, Ochaco knew she was right. She decided that subtle would definitely be best when approaching this matter.

Ochaco hummed in agreement. "You're right. Say, Tsuyu, what would you suggest I do?"

Tapping a finger to her chin, Tsuyu seemed to contemplate her words. "Well, if you really like him, it's traditional to make him homemade chocolates, isn't it? I'm sure he'd be flattered."

Her friend was right… That's definitely what she wanted to do. Making chocolates would certainly show Izuku how much she cares for him, right? Grabbing Tsuyu's hands in her own, Ochaco pleaded to her. "Oh, would you please help me? I've never done this before, do you know what to do?"

Smiling, Tsuyu gave a nod. "Sure, I'll help."

She gave a sigh of relief, grateful for her help. "Thank you so much!"

Tsuyu grabbed Ochaco's wrist and led her into the store. "Come on. We're going to have a long evening."

o~o~o~o

Ochaco cupped the bag of chocolates in her hands, fingers shaking nervously as she waited for Izuku on the front steps of the school. Normally, she'd walk to class with Izuku and Tenya, but she didn't want to spoil the surprise. So, she decided to head out without them today and get there early. Glancing around, she noticed the other girls who seemed to be waiting for someone as well. She hoped that none of these other students were waiting for Izuku as well. What would she do then?

When she noticed a familiar puff of green hair, her nerves instantly went on edge. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest as she saw her best friend approach. What was she going to do? What would she _say_ to him!? She'd never done anything like this before. Taking in a deep breath, Ochaco gathered her courage. She could do this! _She could_ do _this!_

"D-Deku!" she called, waving a hand at him to get his attention.

Izuku seemed to be in his own little world until he heard her calling for him. His head shot up at the sound of her voice, green eyes searching. When he spotted her, he grinned and returned her wave. "Hey, Uraraka!"

Hiding the chocolates behind her back, she tried to create a calm demeanor. "H-How are you today?"

As Izuku reached her, he bobbed his head to acknowledge her. "I'm having a pretty good morning, what about you?"

"W-Well… There's something I want to give you…"

Izuku's eyes widened, cheeks pinking just slightly. So, obviously, he knew what today was. And that meant he knew the implications of her words. "O-Oh? Really…?"

With a shy nod, she smiled. "Yeah…" She went to take a step off the front stairs, only to trip over her own feet. The chocolates went flying out of her hands as she went to stop herself with her quirk; however, Izuku was in front of her in seconds.

Catching her underneath her arms with his own, Izuku gazed down at her as his feet planted to balance them. "You okay?"

She stared up at him, eyes wide. When had he gotten so fast like that? Wasn't it just a few months ago when she had to save _him_ from falling the first day they met? The sun reflected off his hair and face as she gazed at him, giving him a faint glow. Jeez, how had she ever thought this cute boy was plain looking? Oh no. Oh, God. She was _staring_ at him, Ochaco realized as his brows began to furrow with concern.

Jumping away, she laughed far too loudly. "Yes! Yes, I'm fine!" she reassured with a smile, touching her fingers together.

 _Thunk!_

Ochaco's eyes widened with horror as her bag of chocolates (that had apparently been floating above the pair) fell flat onto Izuku's head. He yelped in surprise, blinking as he processed the pandemonium that just took place. Gaping at her, he reached up and took the small sack off out of his wild mane.

Far too horrified with chaos that just occurred, Ochaco buried her face in her hands, peaking through her fingers as Izuku examined the sweets in his hand. Glancing up at her shyly, he held the bag forward. "Th-This is for me?" he murmured.

Gulping, she nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. "Y-Yeah. I made them for you."

"M- _Made_ them? Because…?"

Ochaco fidgeted her fingers, face turning a deeper shade of red. She knew her skin felt way too hot. Was she going to pass out from embarrassment? Maybe? She was amazed she hadn't run away yet. Especially with all of the students staring at the two of them. "Because… I _really_ like you, Izuku…"

She heard his breath hitch in his throat, body going stiff as he clutched the ribbon of the sack tightly. He gnawed his bottom lip, green eyes frozen wide. She knew he'd probably be surprised, but not a stunned silence. Did he not like her? Geez, this was becoming way too much! "It's okay if you don't feel the same way!" she blurted, wagging her hands in front of her. "I-I know this is sudden, but I didn't want to let this chance slip away!"

"D-Did you mean it?"

Pulled away from her babble fest (geez, when did _she_ become the one muttering!?) she gasped in surprise as she looked at him. "W-What?" He gazed at the ground, his eyes covered by his puffy bangs.

"Did you mean what you said? About—About liking me?" he breathed.

Taking a small step back towards him, she nodded. "Of course, Deku. I wouldn't lie about that."

"Uraraka…" he sighed. This was it. He was about to reject her feelings. Their friendship would be _ruined_ all because she wanted to give him some ridiculous chocolate so that she could lay claim on him. How could she let this happen? How could she be so _stupid_!?

However… a gentle, scarred hand reached out to cup her own. She glanced down at the action, then back up at the boy before her. There were tears wallowing in his eyes. "I really like you, too," Izuku said with a watery smile.

A sigh of relief escaped her. " _Really?_ "

Izuku bubbled out a laugh. "Yeah. Really. Thank you, by the way," he said, gesturing to the chocolates.

Ochaco let out a giggle of her own before cocking a brow at him. "Why thank me? You haven't even tried them yet. They could be terrible. Tsuyu and I had no idea what we were doing."

"If you made them for me, then I'm sure they're great." He undid the tiny ribbon at the top of the sack and pulled out one of the sweets. Izuku popped it into his mouth and chewed for a moment before his eyes absolutely lit up. "These are so good, Uraraka! You really did an amazing job."

Her smile nearly split her face at his kind words. "Thank you, Deku." Pulling him closer, she pressed a small kiss to his cheek causing his face to flush entirely. She couldn't help but notice the way his freckles lit up on his skin when he turned so red. "Really, thank you…"


End file.
